Oblivion
by Ultimashadow 2.0
Summary: Primula tells Shu-tachi about a dark entity who helped create the world long ago. They then find out that Shu has a dark secret that not even he knows about. But what happens when that entity attempts to free the secret for a prophecy? Shu x Kluke
1. A Promise Of Hidden Emotions

**Me: Ladies, Gentlemen, and anything in between, I present the World Fanfiction Premiere of Oblivion! Take it away guys!**

**Kluke: Ultimashadow doesn't own Blue Dragon.**

**Shu: He tried once, but those dudes at Microsoft beat him to it.**

**Jiro and Bouquet: I hate you. I hate you so much.**

**Me: Quiet you two. Or I swear I won't put you in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Promise Of Hidden Emotions**

* * *

_A ten-year-old Shu was packing his things to head for the Resistance. This was the biggest choice of his life and he wasn't about to turn it down for anyone. Suddenly, Kluke opened the door and sat next to him on his bed. "So, you're leaving today huh?"Kluke's tone had a hint of sadness that Shu didn't notice._

_"Yeah."Shu looked down to the ground. "You're probably going to tell me not to go like Tsubasa, Taichi, and Hibiki aren't you?"_

_Kluke held back the urge to yell and tell him to stay with her, but his mind was made up. She could even see it in his eyes. "I wanted to, but I won't. Besides, just think, what would Zola tell you?"_

_Shu pondered for a moment and came up with an answer. "She'd tell me to follow my instincts and do whatever I think is best."_

_Kluke smiled. "Exactly, whether it's right or wrong, whatever you do, I'll be rooting for you all the way."Kluke then placed her hand on his._

_Shu smiled with her. "Thank you, Kluke."Shu then stood up with all of his things and began to walk away._

_Kluke then walked behind him and hugged him. Causing the two to blush. "Shu, I want you to make me a promise."_

_"What kind of promise?"_

_"Promise me that.... no matter what, we'll be together again."Kluke finished what she had to say, but that wasn't entirely what she meant. What she really meant, was so much more._

_"I will."Shu turned around and hugged her before heading out to Talta Village's exit, where the Resistance awaited his arrival._

* * *

The ceremony was over as Primula and Tarkovsky were walking to a room. Shu stayed in the hall as he stared through the enormous window. Just then, Kluke appeared to him. "Hi."

Shu immediately looked at her. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing."Kluke lied. She so desperately wanted to tell him about the promise they made two years ago. But she was worried that he didn't remember.

Shu smiled. "We're together."

"Huh?"Kluke barely heard what he said.

"Were together again aren't we? Just like we promised."

Kluke turned away and blushed. "Y... Yeah."

"She's so cute when she's flustered."Shu thought "Why am I saying that?"

"W... Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later Shu."

Shu ran up to her. "Before you go..."

"Yes Sh...."Kluke tried to say.

Shu interrupted her by pressing his lips to her cheek. Shu then held her other cheek as Kluke blushed hard. Shu then let go as he walked to Primula's direction.

"Shu.... kissed me..."Kluke held her cheek, blushed, and walked away.

* * *

Jiro and Andropov were walking through the castle courtyard. The two former rivals had a chat.

"You know what's lame?"Andropov frowned

"What?"

"WE didn't get any medals!"

Jiro suddenly noticed. "Yeah, you're right! Man that's unfair! We help the world and what do we get? Squat!"

Just then, Konrad, Daner, Gridr, Rogi, Matilda, and Delphinium walked over to them.

"Hey, we didn't get any medals either."Konrad pointed out.

"Do you see us whining?"Gridr said

"No we do not."Rogi, Matilda, and Delphinium said

"Exactly."Daner said

"Oh shut up!"both Jiro and Andropov yelled

* * *

Shu walked to his room, hoping to get some much needed rest. It was then he heard Bouquet scream. "Not again."Shu then saw Marumaro fly through the hall with bumps and bruises.

"Hi darling."

"Hey."

"Anything wrong?"

"Nope. Everything is just right."

"Maro...."

Suddenly, an ominous wave of darkness shrouded the skies as Shu, Bouquet, and Marumaro ran outside.

* * *

The team united outside Nirvana's castle as dark creatures surrounded them.

"We gotta fight!"Kluke took her fighting stance

"You read my mind."Shu took his fighting stance

"Blue Dragon!"

"Phoenix!"

The two shadows were summoned as Shu and Kluke charged towards the creatures. Kluke signaled for Phoenix to use a Flare attack. Shu signaled for Blue Dragon to use Blue Explosion. The creatures exploded as the explosion caused the ground to collapse. Kluke then fell through the floor as Shu grabbed her hand.

"Shu!! Help me!!"

"Just..... keep.... holding on!!"

"Gravitation Ball!!"

Chimera fired a blast as a floor piece moved Kluke's feet to the visible ground. Causing her to fall on top of Shu. The two blushed madly as Kluke immediately got off.

"Kluke, remind me to never let that happen to you again."

"Eh?"

"You almost got killed. If you were to die.... I couldn't live with myself."

"Shu...."

Shu then pulled her into an embrace as Bouquet became jealous. However, she saw Jiro with a slightly visible jealous expression on his face.

"Guys, let's go back."Shu said

"All right."Delphinium said

"Right! Right!"Deathroy repeated

* * *

A dark entity in a distorted world of darkness observed Shu. "Hm, I see my vessel is improving quite well. I wonder what will happen if the dark secret were to be revealed?"The entity the summoned two warriors. "Shadow, Nova, find my vessel and test his capabilities."

"Yes master."the two bowed as they disappeared.

The entity started chuckling. "The Prophecy of Oblivion will be realized! Heh heh heh.... ha ha ha ha ha ha.... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**So, a mysterious entity knows about Shu as Shu and Kluke grow close. What will happen next chapter? Well now, giving the chapter preview is..... Kluke!**

* * *

***Blue Dragon Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu episode preview music***

**Kluke: After the battle, we head to the castle only to find Primula telling us a story. She tells us about an entity of darkness. Surprisingly, Shu is mixed up in all of this. I don't know what's going on. But we're going to get to the bottom of this. But, I'm getting distracted by Shu for some reason. What's gonna happen? Find out, next time, chapter 2 of Oblivion: Primula's Prediction: Dark Prophecy.**

* * *

**Wow, I've completed it at last. My aim for this story is about fifty chapters. But I need some good advice. Should I add Jiro x Bouquet in this story? Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Review please.**


	2. Primula's Prediction: Dark Prophecy

**Hooray!! The second chapter of Oblivion is up! Man, I'm getting slower and slower by the second. T_T Anyway, here's the second chapter of Oblivion!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Primula's Prediction: Dark Prophecy**

* * *

_Shu was falling through an endless crater. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst. He didn't know how he got in this situation. Suddenly, a powerful force controlled him as he landed safely on a circle. Shu looked at the circle and saw a picture of himself holding a strange weapon. "W.... Where am I?"_

_"This is your heart. Both your darkness and your light."A female voice was heard. "I am Serenity, your guardian."_

_"Show yourself then!"_

_"I can't. This is all your vision."_

_Shu sighed. "Fine, but how do I get home?"_

_"I just told you, this is your vision."_

_"Shu!! Shu!! SHU!!!!!"Shu heard Kluke's voice yell his name over and over again._

* * *

Kluke began to slap Shu back into consciousness. "Shu wake up!!"With one final slap, Shu's eyes snapped open as he screamed, holding his cheek in pain. "Thank God you're awake."

Shu glared at Kluke. "Never do that again!"Shu pondered for something else to say. He then smirked as he turned to her. "Kurukku-chan."Shu started cracking up while Kluke's face turned as red as Michael's dragon form.

"D.... Don't call me that!! It's embarrassing!!"

"Anyway, where are we?"

"We're in front of the castle. You suddenly passed out while the two of us we're going in. The others are already inside."

"Okay, let's go."Shu walked towards the gate, but stopped, turned around, and grinned. "Kurukku-chan."

Kluke blushed again. But then she got angry. "SHU!!!!!!!!!"She started chasing him into the castle.

* * *

The two ran inside the castle as Primula waited for them in the throne room. Konrad, Jiro, Bouquet, Marumaro, Delphinium, Sui, Daner, Gridr, Rogi, Matilda, and Andropov were waiting for them. Shu could've swore he saw Andropov and Jiro glaring at him.

Primula smiled. "I'm glad that you're here. I have something to tell you all. I found a mural, deep in Nirvana's caverns. And what I read, was interesting."

"Tell us about it."Sui told the kid.

"Okay. There once were four soldiers, guarding the universe. Their names were Genesis, Formortiis, Idoun, and Oblivion. Genesis and Idoun were lovers, guarding the light. Formortiis was guarding the darkness. And Oblivion kept the darkness and light in balance. Until one day, Formortiis attempted to become more powerful, and absorbed too much darkness. Idoun and Genesis tried to stop him, and a battle raged. Genesis and Idoun were outmatched as Formortiis was going to kill them. But then, Oblivion interfered and returned peace by sealing their souls into swords. However, it was at the cost of his own life. Some people say Formortiis and Genesis are living again. While Oblivion is sealed inside his descendant. And if Oblivion is released in an evil ritual, a dark prophecy will be realized. Causing the world to be destroyed by darkness."

Primula finished her story as everyone stared at her.

"Wow. That was the creepiest story I've ever heard."Andropov's jaw dropped

"You and me both brother."Jiro said

Shu and Kluke somehow understood the whole story. The two stared at Primula as she looked at the two of them.

"Primula, so Formortiis is still alive right?"Bouquet asked

"It's a theory. But I believe it."

* * *

Suddenly, an explosion was heard as two armored figures entered Nirvana. They started destroying house after house to find what they were looking for. "Shadow, are you sure this is the way to find the boy?"

"Nova, if I'd never had restraint, the damage would be more extensive than this."

"Whatever, just find the boy."

"With pleasure."

Then, Shu, Jiro, and Kluke jumped in front of Shadow and Nova. "What are the two of you doing here?"Jiro scoffed

"Well, if it isn't Jiro and Kluke. Master has told me so much about you two."

"Well, that's good. So you know us all huh?"Kluke asked

"Yes."Nova answered "Our master has told us to test Shu's abilities."

"Well, you're gonna have to test mine first!"Jiro clenched his fists.

Shadow chuckled. "Go away, you don't interest us."

Jiro became furious. "Well get interested!"Jiro charged at Shadow.

"Jiro! Stop!"

"Dark Crescent Slash!"

Shadow's attack hit Jiro point-blank in the arm. "Damn it!"

Shu started to get mad. "All right, you want to test my abilities? Well here we go! Blue Dragon!"Blue Dragon roared as he was summoned.

Nova just laughed. "You call that weak thing a shadow?"

"Shut your mouth! Blue Explosion!"

"Hai!"

Blue Dragon fired his blast as it hit both Shadow and Nova. After the smoke cleared Nova was laughing again. "Wow, you can't even damage a girl in armor with that thing. I don't see what our master sees in your potential at all."

"Shut up!!"

* * *

Shadow smirked, although you couldn't see it since he was wearing armor. "It's time to end this. We'll just tell our master that you were too weak and died from our attack."Shadow charged a dark blast in his right hand.

Nova smirked as well, which was still unnecessary. "That is what's happening Shadow."Nova then charged a blast of flame in her left hand.

The two then put their hands together as the two blasts mixed. "Flaming Shadow Ball!!"Shadow and Nova called their attack as they fired it at Kluke.

Shu looked on as the blast was going to kill Kluke. "Get away!!"Shu pushed Kluke as the blast headed towards him now. Shu was now defenseless, seeing as an attack from even Blue Dragon, the most powerful shadow in the universe, could stop it. "Well Blue Dragon, it's game over for us."Shu smiled. "My one regret is that I couldn't tell her."

"Shu!!"Kluke yelled. "Get out of the way!!"

Shu turned to Kluke. "I'm sorry Kluke. Finish this fight for the both of us."Shu turned back to the incoming blast.

"No!!!"

The blast hit Shu as a giant explosion emitted from the impact. Kluke was speechless, Shu actually let himself be hit by the blast. The smoke cleared again as Shu and Blue Dragon were nowhere to be seen. "Shu? Shu! SHU!!!!!!!!"Kluke dropped to the ground, tears stinging her eyes.

Shadow and Nova just laughed again and teleported away.

* * *

Bouquet and the others arrived after the battle to find Jiro punching the ground and Kluke still crying. "Kluke, what's going on?"Bouquet wondered, but another thought crossed her mind. "And where's Shu?"

Kluke just stared at Bouquet with the sad expression still on her face. Bouquet eventually knew what happened as she grew worried. "No.... you can't mean it... Shu can't just be....!! No!!"

"It's true."Jiro looked at her. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Shu was suddenly falling in the same endless crater in his vision. He remembered what happened after Shadow and Nova supposedly killed him. He was somehow teleported away from the blast before it hit him. And now here he was, about to fall to his death. But suddenly, he landed on his feet like in his vision as the same voice appeared. "Shu, it's me."

"Serenity, right?"

"Yes."

"What am I doing here."

"You're the chosen one. It's your duty to appear here in a near-death experience."

"So you saved me."Shu smiled. "Thanks."

Suddenly two sacred blades appeared, levitating in front of him. One was white with a solar crest for a key chain. And one was gray with a lunar crest for a key chain. "Take them. The white one is called Idoun. And the gray one is called Genesis. The spirit weapons of the fallen warriors."

Shu grabbed the two swords as stairs appeared everywhere. "What do I do know?"

"You must pass a test with those two. Proceed through any stair and start your test. But be warned, only one is the correct one."

"Got it!"Shu sprinted to a stairwell as he prepared to complete his test with Idoun and Genesis.

* * *

**Holy crap! Shu is supposedly dead when he's really a chosen one. Nice! What's gonna happen? Well here's the chapter preview to find some of it out!**

* * *

***Blue Dragon Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu episode preview music***

**Shu: Okay, as if my day couldn't get any weirder! First, I supposedly die! And now, I have to pass some test because I'm the chosen one. Oh well, here goes something. Next time, chapter 3 of Oblivion: Genesis & Idoun: Shu's Destiny.**


	3. Genesis and Idoun: Shu's Destiny

***yawn* Man, I'm beat. (wait, I should say that for the end of the chapter, oh well.) I've been uploading my stories WAY too late. Stupid final exams! :( Anyway, while I cool off, here's chapter 3 of Oblivion.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Genesis and Idoun: Shu's Destiny**

* * *

Shu ran from stair to stair, hoping to find something that'll help him. Unfortunately, no such luck. "Man, these stairs never end! Am I gonna _die_ here or something!?"

Shu heard Serenity giggle. "No, just keep trying. With Idoun and Genesis, you can pass."

Shu lowered his head. "That's what _you _think! I can't _really_ do this! What am I, Sonic the Hedgehog!?"Shu raised his fist in the air.

"No, but trust Idoun and Genesis. Believe me, it'll work. You're the Chosen One."Suddenly, dark monsters appeared around Shu. "And as the Chosen One, you have to fight."

Shu chuckled. "Oh yeah, I can live with that."

* * *

Jiro held a picture of him, Bouquet, Kluke, Zola, Marumaro, and Shu in his hands. Just looking at it made him somewhat sorrowful. _"As if I thought Zola's death wasn't depressing enough."_Jiro set the picture down carefully.

Bouquet opened Jiro's door and walked up to him. "Hi Jiro."Bouquet looked down at the ground. Jiro just said nothing. Bouquet took this as a signal to keep talking. "Um Jiro.... can I ask you something?"

Jiro turned to Bouquet. "What is it?"

Bouquet took a deep breath. "When we defeated Zola, what was the real reason why you left?"

Jiro looked down. "I was given directions to my father's training ground. I...... didn't think after I saw that letter..... I just went."Jiro looked back at Bouquet. "I already told you what I did there. So I don't really need to say it again."

Bouquet looked at Jiro with amazed eyes. "I see..... well, I have to go."

Jiro nodded. "All right, take care."And with those final words, Bouquet was out the door.

* * *

Formortiis roared with fury inside the Orb of Darkness. He was seething with anger at his two subjects. "Can't you two fools do _ANYTHING_ right!? I asked you to test Shu's abilities. _NOT KILL THE BOY_!!!!!!!!"

Nova bowed down. "Forgive us, Lord Formortiis. But Shu was too weak to...."

Formortiis roared again. Causing Shadow and Nova to step back in fear. "_I_... _DO_.... _NOT_.... _CARE_!!!!!! How am I supposed to gain power with my only chance of that _dead_ now!?

Shadow bowed down. "Please, Lord Formortiis, give us another chance."

Formortiis's hand went through the orb shrouded in darkness and grabbed Shadow by the throat. "I separated you from your family because you said you would obey my every command and _not_ question my authority!"Formortiis let go of Shadow and put his hand back in the Orb of Darkness. "I will give the two of you another chance. But after my other subjects do some work."

Shadow and Nova stood up. "Thank you, My Lord."

* * *

Three armored figures were roaming the skies for any powerful beings like Formortiis told them to do. "How far is that damned sky castle!?"The leader of the squad, Darkraga complained.

"It should be two more miles."The second in command, X said

"Two more miles, damn it! How are we supposed to find those creeps if they keep moving!?"The recruit, Axel whined.

"Be quiet!"X snapped. "Those dragons could possibly know that we're here, baka!"

Suddenly, Noi, Rottares, and Hildegard appeared in front of the three. "Oh don't worry, we know that you three are here."Rottares smiled.

"And a little piece of advice, don't yell. We'll find you that way."Hildegard teased

"It's time for you pawns of Formortiis to know why you shouldn't mess with the Superior Life Forms."Noi, Rottares, and Hildegard changed into their dragon forms. "It's time to end your sorry lives!"

* * *

Shu ran up the stairs, slashing every dark monster with Idoun and Genesis in his hands. "How much longer until I finish, Serenity!?"

Shu finally made it to some circle on the ground with the same picture as last time. "Now."

"_Woo hoo_! I did it!"Shu's enthusiasm was then replaced by wonder. "Now what?"Suddenly, a gigantic monster made out of darkness approached the circle. "Oh, you have got to be _KIDDING_ me!!"

Serenity giggled again. "Nope. You're last part of the test: defeat the evil darkness inside you."

Shu's mouth hung. "My evil darkness is _THAT_ big!?"Shu huffed and then shrugged. "Oh well, here goes something."Shu gave a battle cry and started charging towards the monster. Idoun and Genesis creating sparks from being scraped along the ground.

* * *

**And now, doing the chapter preview is..... Noi!**

* * *

***Chapter Preview***

**Noi: Rottares, Hildegard, and I fight off some of Formortiis's goons while Shadow and Nova attack Kluke and the others. Shu is finishing up his test as we speak, I just hope he's not too late to save his friends. Next time, chapter 4 of Oblivion: Darkside: Struggle of Power.**

* * *

**Important note: I know this is completely irrelevant from the subject of this story, but I'll be deleting my other story, _'Shu and Bouquet: Friends or More?'_. Now don't get the wrong idea about it. I'll be making longer version of the story as soon as I finish any of my stories. Sayonara!**

**~Ultimashadow**


End file.
